


Eternity

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, F/M, OTP Feels, Purgatory, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Neither of them had an agreement about death or the curse, but they have eternity to argue now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

Purgatory hospitals are lonely. Nina snatches a cigarette from her locker and wanders around the silent hallways. No machines beeping. No families crying. No porters visiting even lonelier old women. 

None of the clocks tick, but she supposes nobody needs time after death. Nina slips her hand into her pocket, fishing for her lighter. 

"I thought we had an agreement about smoking. You were going to try and quit." 

Nina spins on her heel, tucking her hands behind her back as George grabs her face, kissing her. The kiss is short as she backs away, breathing heavily, scowling at him. 

"Where did you get permission to die? We had an agreement about my smoking. Neither of us had any agreement about dying."

Neither had an agreement about him giving her the curse either. 

None of that matters now. They have eternity to argue.


End file.
